


What Do You Want Me To Do?

by BeautifulSurgery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSurgery/pseuds/BeautifulSurgery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux hates Cronus for the bad things that have happened to Mituna. Sollux meets Eridan one day and becomes friends with him and then something more. Eridan takes Sollux home and Sollux finds out Cronus is Eridan's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACT 1 PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get bored. So it's probably not that good.

"Cronus I am going to fucking kill you!" Sollux shouted as Cronus ran away from him.  
"You don't have the fucking guts to!" Cronus shouted behind him.  
"You hurt Mituna for the last fucking time," Sollux said grabbing Cronus by the shirt collar. He dragged him back and punched him in the face. Sollux smiled, "Don't ever come near me or my brother ever again."  
"Okay, I won't!" Cronus cried. Cronus ran away crying and everything went black.

Sollux woke up covered in cold sweat and looked around at his surroundings. Mituna was sitting on the bed next to him quietly sobbing. He took a deep breath and realized he must have been dreaming.  
"MT?"  
"What?" Mituna said through sobs.  
Sollux stood up and walked over to Mituna's bed. He sat down he looked at Mituna and rubbed his back. "You are going to be okay; I will make sure that Cronus never comes near you again."  
Mituna just sniffled and shook his head yes. He hugged Sollux and cried into his shoulder. Sollux rapped his arms around Mituna and hugged him tightly. "MT he will never come back, I promise you that. You have to tell me if he comes near you again. MT we cannot have this happen to you again." Cronus came over to Mituna a couple days ago. He didn't tell Sollux until last night because of how scared he was of what Sollux would do.  
"B-but what if he tells me that he won't hurt me?"  
"You can't believe him," Sollux said. Sollux looked at Mituna and sighed, Cronus was never allowed near him again.  
"But what if he is telling the truth?"  
"You don't know that, he could be lying."  
"Sollux!" he screamed sobbing more and more. "I love him so much!" It was getting harder to understand him now. With his terrible lisp and his constant crying.  
Sollux ran a hand through Mituna's hair and stroked it back. He kissed Mituna's head. "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"  
Mituna shook his head yes.  
Sollux laid down on the mattress and Mituna laid down next to him. Mituna snuggled into Sollux's chest and within minutes he was snoring lightly.

3 Years Later

Sollux woke up and walked to the kitchen. He made himself and Mituna some tea. He put toast in the toaster. When the toaster was done he put honey on the toast and in the tea. "MT get up!"  
"What?!" Mituna yelled running into the kitchen.  
"I made you breakfast."  
"Thanks!" he said getting some food and sitting at the little table. Sollux sat down next to him and started eating. Mituna was done and he was covered in honey. Sollux looked at him and smiled.  
"Let's go get you cleaned up."  
"Okay!" Mituna said standing up and walking into the bathroom. Sollux followed Mituna and got a cloth wet. He wiped Mituna's face and looked at it.  
"Wash yourself in the shower, I'm going to go get dressed." Sollux walked into the bedroom, he put on his gemini shirt, gray skinny jeans, and a black and yellow striped sweatshirt. He but on his black and white converse. He got out Mituna's clothes and set them on his bed. He got out Mituna's Timberland boots and set them down on the floor in front of the bed. Mituna walked into the room. He had a towel around his waist and he looked at Sollux.  
"Sollux? When is our first class today?"  
"Not for an hour and a half why?"  
"I need to tell you something when I'm done getting dressed."  
"Okay," Sollux said walking out of the room and into the little living room. He turned on the TV and started to watch the Discovery Channel. After about 20 minutes Mituna walked into the living room. Sollux turned off the TV and looked up at him. "What did you want to talk about?"  
"I saw Cronus yesterday," he said looking down at Sollux and tears started to fall down his eyes.  
"What did you do?"  
"I talked to him and we hung out at his apartment."  
"Did anything happen at his apartment?"  
"He would yell at me if I told you."  
Sollux stood up so fast and grabbed Mituna that he surprised himself. "Mituna what did he do to you?"  
"He r-raped me," Mituna said crying. Sollux looked at him and he had tears in his eyes just like Mituna.  
"MT, I'm so sorry," Sollux said holding Mituna tight to his chest. Sollux couldn't help but feel anger because of what Cronus has done to Mituna.  
Cronus has beaten Mituna, hit Mituna with his car, started his mental problems, and now he raped Mituna. That was the last straw. Sollux was going everywhere Mituna went.


	2. ACT 1 PART 2

"Cronus what are you doing?" Eridan asked as his older brother walked through the door.  
"I just went to get some food for your fatass self," Cronus said staring Eridan down, "I thought that you were hanging out with that girl that you have a crush on, but she will never go for you because she is a lesbian."  
"Shut up Cronus! I don't have a crush on her! We are only friends!" Eridan yelled a lie on Cronus. Cronus knew it too, Eridan was heart broken when he found out that Feferi was a lesbian. He wouldn't leave his bedroom for weeks. Even though Cronus hated seeing Eridan like that he thought that it was funny bringing it up whenever Eridan was acting up around him. He thought that it was the best thing ever.  
Eridan walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He growled at himself and threw his scarf off. He threw his coat off and onto the floor with his scarf. He was starting to make a little pile onto his floor.  
"I'm going out! I'll be back soon!" He heard Cronus yell at him from the door.  
"Kay!" Eridan yelled back.  
Eridan continues to rip his clothes off until he was only left in his royal purple boxers. He looked at himself in his mirror that covered the whole wall. He scratched at his abs. He hated them. He ran his hands over his swimmers mixed with baseball players body. He hated all of it. He wanted to be skinnier. He wanted to weigh under 120 but he weighs about 140 now. He has tried to go on diets and body cleansers; they only made him lose about 5 pounds. He gained back the weight in muscle within 1 month of losing it. Eridan hated weight. He would rather be skinny than having muscles and fat that make him look bulkier. Eridan must have been looking at himself for a long time because Cronus walked into the house with someone and they were making a lot of noise.  
"Shut up, Tuna!" he heard Cronus yell.  
"I'm sorry!" a guy yelled. Eridan could hardly make out what he said because of his lisp.  
"Get on the ground!"  
He heard a whimper. Then a smack, and then another loud whimper. Eridan backed away from the door and stood their shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He heard another smack and Cronus yell, "Tuna you are so sexy!" and then, "Stop moving Tuna! This is going to be easier if you stop moving!"  
A scream shattered Eridan's eardrums. The man that Eridan assumed was Tuna cried and cried. Eridan peaked out of his bedroom door. He saw what he really shouldn't have ever seen. He saw Cronus kneeling over a man pushing his face into the ground while he continuously rammed himself into the guy. He was screaming and crying his eyes out. Tuna made what it looked like to Eridan eye contact. He had two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other was almost red. Eridan pulled his head back into his bedroom and looked at the mirror. He put his clothes on and put another coat on top of his leather coat. He looked in the mirror a last time as a scream hurled through the air. Eridan tensed at the scream. It sounded like someone was getting murdered. After a couple minutes he heard the door open and close. Eridan looked out of his bedroom and was happy to see that no one was there. He ran to the door and opened it. He ran down the stairs to the first floor and walked out of the apartment complex. He walked to the park and sat down on one of the benches. He started to text Feferi.

Hey Fef

)(ey Eridan!

Wwhat's up?

notfin actually

do you wwant to come to the park?

yeah shore )(a)(a

see ya soon then

sea you soon too!

Eridan put his phone away and looked at the snow flurries fall down. He looked around and waited for Feferi. He had no idea how long he would have to wait for. He saw a tall guy that was pretty skinny walk over to the bench next to his. He looked kinda like the guy that Cronus had over but he had to be imagining it. It wasn't the same guy, they didn't have the same hairstyle or the same clothes.


	3. ACT 1 PART 3

"Excuse me but what are you looking at?" Sollux asked the strange man staring at him. He had been staring at him for a couple of minutes and it was starting to bother Sollux. He had dark brown hair with a purple streak going through the front, blue jeans that hugged his thighs, a black coat, and black cowboy boots?  
"Sorry," was all the the man could say. "I'm Eridan," Eridan said sticking his hand in his direction.  
"Sollux," Sollux said shaking Eridan's hand. Sollux could tell that this guy look very familiar; he just couldn't place it at all.  
"Why are you here? It's freezing outside," Eridan said.  
"I could ask you the same question," Sollux said. "But if you must now I am here waiting for my brother. He said that he would be here after he went to the store and he wants me to drive him home," Sollux said pointing to his yellow truck on the other side of the park.  
"Oh, I am here waiting for my friend. She said that she would be here soon."  
"Who's your friend?"  
"Feferi Piexes, you probably never heard of her."  
"Oh I know her. We are friends, she is in some of my classes. We have talked a couple times before."  
"Who is your brother?"  
"You wouldn't know him, he is annoying, and loud, and he doesn't have any common courtesy what so ever. But I love him so much. We grew up together."  
"Is he older or younger?"  
"Older. He is in the same college that I'm guess we are in," Sollux said smiling. "Well I'm assuming that we are in the same college."  
"Yeah we are," Eridan said smiling through the awkwardness.   
"Here," Sollux said handing Eridan a piece of paper with his phone number on it. Sollux then stood up and walked towards his brother. Eridan looked over for Sollux's brother but couldn't even see him as he jumped into Sollux's truck. The truck started to move away and Eridan watched it. He looked at the number and put it into his phone. Minutes later Feferi jumped onto the bench that Eridan was sitting on.  
"Hey Eridan, what's glubbing on?" Feferi said giggling at her fish pun.  
"Hey Fef," Eridan said smiling at her.  
"What are we glubbing today?"  
"I was thinking of maybe going to the movies and seein somethin."  
"I would love to see somefin," she said giggling more.

"Hey MT."  
"Hey Sollux," Mituna said smiling.   
"What's up?"  
"I got some food from the store."  
"What did you get?"  
"I got some honey, turkey, bread, mustard, apples, pears, and some milk."  
"Okay, you think that is enough for us?"  
"I don't know. If it's not we can go back, we have enough money see!" Mituna said as he pulled the money out of his pocket to show Sollux. Mituna squeezed it and put the money back into his pocket. He wouldn't let Sollux know of what Cronus had done to him. Cronus even paid for most of the food that Mituna bought.  
"Okay good MT. We probably will need some more tea in a couple of days."


	4. ACT 2 ACT 1

Eridan waited for Feferi for about 10 minutes after Sollux left. He started to shiver when she walked up to him with some girl that Eridan didn't know.  
"Hey Eridan!"  
"Hey Fef! Who is this?" He asked pointing to the girl.  
"This is Jade, my girlfriend."  
"Oh hi Jade, I'm Eridan," Eridan opened his hand ready for Jade to shake it. Jade reached out and shook his hand.  
"I'm Jade."  
Eridan smiled for a minute at Jade before turning to Feferi. "What do you want to do? I really just wanted to get out of the apartment."  
"Do you want to get some coffee?"  
"Sure," Eridan said as the three of them started to walk to the coffee shop down the street from the park. When they got there, Eridan opened the door for both of the girls. They walked in and started to talk. They all ordered, but Eridan payed because neither of the females had any money on them. They sat down in a booth while Eridan waited for the coffee. Eridan got the coffee and brought it over to the booth. He sat on the opposite side of Jade and Feferi. They were talking about something that Eridan didn't really know about. He just looked at them and started to drink his coffee zoning out the entire time.   
He snapped out of his thoughts when Jade's phone rang. She answered it and said that she had to leave. She kissed Feferi on the cheek, said thanks for the coffee and left.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Feferi asked looking at Eridan.  
"Cro, I saw something that I don't think I was supposed to see."  
"Well what did you sea? Was it really that bad?"  
"Cro well he brought some guy over."  
"So? Isn't Cronus straight?"  
"I guess not, I guess he is bi or gay; or he just doesn't have morals."  
"I think that Cro has morals, he probably is bisexual."  
"Yeah well anyway I saw him, uh, have sex, with the guy. Only for like 2 seconds and I closed the door. Well now, I am scarred for life."  
"You saw him and another guy, have sex?"  
"Yes, and now I have that picture in my head."  
"I honestly don't know what to tell you. I know that it is stuck in your head because one, you are his brother and two, you are straight. Well for all that I know you are straight."  
Eridan took another sip of his coffee, and started to get a little bit jumpy. Eridan was jumping up and down in his seat. Feferi looked at him and smiled. "Do you wanna go to my house and we can watch a movie?"  
"Yeah sure, what movie?"  
"You can pick."  
"How about Finding Nemo?"  
"Yeah, you love that movie so much don't you?"  
"That movie and Harry Potter."  
They stood up and walked to Feferi's house. They walked into the house and Feferi's mother greeted them. "Hey guys, what are you going to do?"  
"We are going to watch Finding Nemo, mom," Feferi said walking past her.  
"Hey Mrs. Peixes."  
"Hello, Eridan."   
Eridan walked passed her and smiled. He walked to Feferi's room and sat down next to her on her bed. She already had put the movie in by the time that he had gotten upstairs. He watched as the movie started. Feferi did as well. They both thought that the beginning scene was a little bit too much for a children's movie.  
At the end of the movie Eridan left saying goodbye to Feferi and giving her a hug. He walked back to the apartment and opened the apartment door. Eridan sat back in his bedroom laying on the bed, his face facing the mirror as he looked at himself. His head hang over the bed as he picked at his little flaws that made him human.


	5. ACT 2 ACT 2

"MT stop fidgeting! This will be over if you just stop!" Sollux yelled at Mituna as he cut his thick black locks of hair. "I am trying to make it so you can see."   
"No stop! I like my hair how it is! I like not being able to see through it!"  
"You are going to end up getting hurt some how, I'm almost done anyway," he made one last cut and he could see Mituna's bicolored orbs. "There now you can- What happened?" "Nothing!"   
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! I'm sure!"  
"Why are you crying then?"   
"I fell earlier and I hurt my knee."  
"That's why we cut your hair." "Yeah I know," Mituna stood up and walked into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and counted his money. He had over $40. He smiles. Cronus was so nice to him but he was also so mean to him. He also told Mituna not to tell Sollux about what he did but why? Maybe he would tell him in the morning. Mituna put the money in a box under his bed and fell asleep.  
Sollux walked into the room minute later seeing that his older brother was asleep on his bed. Sollux grumbled getting into his own and eventually falling asleep.

"MT I am so sorry for yelling, but I have told you that you can't hang around with him. Something bad happens every single time you do."  
"But he paid for the food," Mituna said through tears.  
"Okay but listen to me, you aren't going to hang out with him at all. You aren't even going to go near him."  
"But he helps me in some of my classes."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He tells me everything in a way that I can understand it."  
"Why don't you have Kurloz write the notes down in a way that you can understand?"  
"He isn't in the class that Cronus is in! So only Cronus can help me."  
"What class is it?"  
"It is some History class."  
"Oh, I don't know anything about that."  
"I can help you with some of it though."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"Do you want your tea?"  
"Yeah." Sollux walked into the kitchen getting the tea for himself and Mituna. He picked up the cups and brought them into the living room.  
"Here," he said as he handed Mituna the cup of tea. "I put honey in it too."  
"Thanks, Sollux," he said smiling his big smile.   
"Well we are going to have to go soon."  
"Okay!" smiles standing up and walking to the kitchen to pour his tea down the sink.  
"Why did you do that? You could have finished your tea before we left."  
"Oh, I didn't think of that. Oh well, it's gone now!" Mituna said before he jumped up and down waiting for Sollux, his impatience getting the best of him. Sollux stood up and got his bag and Mituna's. He handed his to his older brother as he walked down the stairs with the older following closely behind. They got into is car and drove off to their first class of the day; Sollux to Science and Mituna to History.


End file.
